


Down'n'Dirty

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal, Borderline N/C, D/s, M/M, past noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in season 4 when Spike is still in the basement. Xander is in a bad mood and decides to take what he wants. M/M, Anal, D/s, N/C, PWP.  Mentions of past abuse / noncon and mentions past Spike/Riley (initiative boys) and Spike/Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down'n'Dirty

He was locked into the whelp’s basement – at least in Giles’ house he had felt like he was an actual prisoner to be watched; now he was tied up in their boy wonders’ basement. At this point holding him, even he realized, was more of an afterthought than necessary. He looked up as he heard the boy moving through the house towards the basement. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, but he suddenly felt like he should do something. As usual he defaulted and as soon as Xander stepped into view he snapped at him, “Whelp! You’ve been gone bloody long enough! I’m hungry!”

Xander ignored him, he was becoming increasingly good at that and yanked off his shirt, it had been a long day. Even a hard day at the construction site was better than working in fast food. He was going to get another shirt but he was too tired and dropped down onto the couch.

“Whelp! Are you listening to me? Blood. NOW.” Xander glanced at him and chuckled a little before reaching forward to grab the remote control. He waited a few moments and talked again trying to get under his skin; if he couldn’t bite he needed to get his ya-yas in somehow. “Where’s your bint?” He grinned at the cringe on his face. He knew exactly where Anya was; she had cut Xander off for the duration of Spike being there. The boy wasn’t happy about it.

“Spike. Just shut up.”

“Or what? No one else is here to fight your battles, are you sure you can handle that?”

“Bleached wonder – it’s a bad, bad time right now, so unless you want to fit in an ash tray,  _shut up._ ”

Spike hesitated, there was an edge to the boy’s voice that wasn’t usually there and for a moment he considered letting it go but he refused to back down to a human boy, “Is that so?”

“ _Spike._ ”

If he had paid attention to his baser instincts for even a moment he would have picked up on the danger in the tone. Or he would have noticed the way Xander had frozen. He should definitely have noticed Xander’s quickly darkening black eye. But he didn’t pay attention to any of it; here in the basement he totally ignored his instincts as prey instead of a predator. “Please whelp, if you think I-“

His head snapped to the side with the force of the hit and there was suddenly a very large, very angry and much to Spike’s discomfort, very aroused male standing in front of him. He tried to remind himself that he was stronger and smarter than the whelp but all that could come to mind was how much smaller he was – how helpless he was and he didn’t like the uncomfortably familiar feeling. The boy was very close to the edge and Spike tried to think of how to calm him down, “Whelp-“ In retrospect he probably should have called him Xander.

He was being untied and for a moment he thought that he was being kicked out, but before he even realized only some of the ropes were untied, he had recognized the malice in the air. The boy jerked the rope tied around his arms and wrists and he found himself tumbling forward. He didn’t have his hands to catch him and landed roughly on his hands and knees quicker than he could say Angelus. It put him at Xander’s feet and he was in no hurry to get up because if the years with Angelus had taught him anything it was that the only thing waiting for him would be a fat cock. “Lick my boots.”

He glanced up at Xander in shock; he had never heard that tone anywhere near the whelp – that was definitely one he had picked up from the slayer. But the boy’s pants were still on so maybe this wouldn’t go down the path he feared. He looked back down at the boots and gritted his teeth before reaching out to drag his tongue against the rough material.He tried to remind himself he had done worse before – but that didn’t really help. It was the third stroke of his tongue against the boot that the smell of arousal jumped from above him and he didn’t have time to wonder because there was a hand suddenly in his hair pulling him up onto his knees and he wasn’t sure when Xander had shoved down his pants and released his cock but he suddenly found himself eye level with a surprisingly large dick.

Xander’s mouth opened as if he was gonna say something but before he could Spike leaned forward licking the tip of his erection before swirling his tongue around the head sucking him into his mouth. There was a fine line between the violence and arousal in the air and he preferred it stayed on the side of arousal.

Xander groaned and let Spike play his tongue of the his cock, “Where the fuck did you learn to do this?”

Spike closed his eyes and wished to whatever vampires believe in that Xander wouldn’t think about Angel and put 2 and 2 together. Suddenly the hands tightened painfully and the cock was being shoved down his throat making him gag. “You have any idea how good it feels around my dick when you gag?”

Xander sounded cruel and Spike wondered if maybe seeing the boy compared to the slayer had made him underestimate him. “God, Anya would never let me do this.” He played with the strokes, moving Spike’s head by the hair as he changed between slow circular motions and rough thrusts.

Spike kept his eyes closed – the boy was already having his way with him there was no reason he should get to see Spike’s tears at the humiliating turn of events. 120-year-old master vampire turning into a teenage boy’s fuck toy. Speaking of which said teenage boy should be cumming soon so Spike could be left alone to sulk and lick his wounds.

Xander didn’t seem to be losing any momentum and seemed content to just play with Spike. He glanced up – and didn’t like what he saw in Xander’s eyes. It was suddenly clear to him that it was less about sex and more about control and that was the last thing he needed – to once again be at the mercy of a power hungry male.

He suddenly pulled out of Spike’s mouth and he felt the dick slap against this cheek hard enough to sting. Xander laughed, “I’ve always wanted to do that – ever since I saw it in some porn. Anya would have killed me.” He tilted Spike’s head back, “But I can do whatever the fuck I want to you. Nobody cares.” He nudged at Spike’s crotch – Spike had purposely been ignoring that this own dick was hard, but Xander seemed to be forcing the issue, “You’re such a beta male Spike – you even get off on it.”

Even the consequences that could come from it couldn’t stop the growl as he spoke angrily, “I’m nobody’s beta!”

“Sure you are – I did some research on you and Angel – you were a hell of a lot more than just his beta.”

Spike growled again and Xander yanked his hair and tsked in warning, “And you hate Riley so much but I see how you lower your eyes and don’t even get me started on how you are around Giles. What’s the action? You show your teeth and your belly?” Spike stared at him in shock. The whelp had really been paying that much attention to him? And he hated that he was right. He had a healthy respect for Giles and since he couldn’t fight back he had easily accepted Giles’ status as the dominant male of the scoobies – but his submission to Riley wasn’t as cooperative or respectable, simply enough he was terrified of Riley. He mouthed off to him and acted arrogant but he couldn’t suppress some of the more natural acts of submission, hunching his shoulders and avoiding eye contact. It made him angry and he growled, “You’re no Alpha yourself!”

Xander nodded, “You’re right – out there I’m not, but here and now...” he shoved Spike’s head forward and he obediently opened his mouth letting Xander stroke deep into his throat, “Here I get to be alpha, don’t I Spike?” He pulled out and shoved Spike back to the floor, his nose to the ground. “Aren’t I?” Spike didn’t answer and Xander kicked him in the side knocking him over. “ _Aren’t I?”_

He found himself on his back, a distinct pain in his side that said the kick had at least bruised a rib and he gasped out, “Yes!”

“Yes what?”

“You’re the alpha!”

“Damn straight. So tell me blondie – did Angelus fuck you?”

Xander’s stance said he knew and Spike didn’t want to risk his anger at a lie, “Yes.”

“So what was more humiliating Spike, when you were getting on your hands and knees or on your back?”

Spike looked up at him watching as Xander was sitting on the bed untying his boots and there was a very distinct purpose in his eyes. Spike thought the question over in his head, he had hated fucking when he was on his back. Angelus would use it when he wanted to especially punish Spike – whisper to him that he was such a pretty girl – just like Darla & Dru. The memories of those nights were bad enough that he risked lying and looked up at Xander, “On my hands and knees – that’s the worse.”

Xander looked at him as he stood and slid his pants off. He smirked, “Alright... on your back it is.” He grabbed the rope and used it to pull Spike to the bed at a half crawl. He cupped Spike’s cheek, the smirk widening at the shock on his face, “You’re not good at this lying thing – people can read your face like a book.”

He finally pulled himself together enough to talk, “No – please Xander – no.”

“Stand up Spike.”

“Please-“

“ _Stand up._ ”

He shakily moved to his feet and when Xander reached for the button of his pants he stepped backwards quickly blocking with his bound hands. Xander was angry and moved forward quickly, yanking on the rope so Spike couldn’t scramble backwards. His anger eased when he realized Spike was scared. It appeased him a little because he hadn’t been afraid when he came down the stairs and now he was.

They stared at each other for a few minutes and Spike’s eyes shifted to look at Xander’s shoulder as he kicked his boots off, it was a symbolic gesture. Xander grinned and reached to unbuckle his pants – pushing them down over Spike’s hips until he could kick them off. “Put your arms up.” He did and Xander pulled the shirt over his head until it reached his bound hands. He was gonna ask what Xander planned on doing with that when he grabbed it and with one easy movement ripped the shirt. All his muscles tensed and Spike realized just how big Xander was.

He realized that Xander had muscles – a lot and could cause him serious damage. But more importantly it suddenly became very clear to him that he wasn’t merely playing submissive here – he actually was the one with less power. He hated himself as he dropped his eyes almost without meaning too. Angelus used to tell him that he was a born victim and that becoming a vampire didn’t change that – it had only changed the predator. With startling clarity he realized he was right. All that time, all the changes and power and he was still a victim – of the soldier boys – of the scoobies – of Xander.

Xander had directed him onto the bed and kneeled between his legs. He tried to choke back the sobs he could feel building in his throat but he couldn’t stop some sounds as small gasps escaped his throat. Hands slid down his thighs to just above his knees and his legs were pushed apart roughly. It got hard to hold in the tears, soft whimpering sounds escaping his throat until it was too much and he let go of his control, starting to sob. His build wasn’t that big and his whole body shook with the force of them. He didn’t even know why he had even tried, Angelus was always right.

The crying went on for a few minutes before he realized Xander hadn’t moved. He didn’t open his eyes – he didn’t want to know what the boy thought of the disgraceful tears.There was the sound of the boy doing something in the desk next to the bed and the weight shifted on the bed. He didn’t want to know what he had in mind and he needed to prepare for the pain he was too familiar with, so he let himself cry while he waited.

He knew it was coming the split second before it did and he whimpered – only to find a finger pressing into him instead of a cock. The slick feeling told him there was lube and the sheer surprise of it had him opening his eyes.

There was a bottle of lube lying next to his thigh and Xander was looking him in the eyes, reading Spike’s reaction. He couldn’t cover up what he was feeling in time to stop Xander from seeing them so he didn’t try. There was fear and humiliation mostly and he could see that Xander wasn’t happy about that, but at least he wasn’t hurting him. After a few thrusts another finger was added, scissoring back and forth, stretching him. Spike couldn’t take his gaze away from Xander’s, even if he had wanted to.

He curled his finger brushing the prostate and Spike made a broken sound as his hips unbiddenly rolled forward. He did not want to enjoy this; it was the biggest issue his brain and body had. His body refused to acknowledge the difference between consent and rape and Angelus had used that fact to mindfuck him all the time.

Xander leaned down till he was practically nose-to-nose with Spike as a third finger was slipped into him. “Anya likes everything-“ he twisted his fingers against his prostate and Spike shuddered. He smiled, “I knew you’d get off on being held down – of being the oh so compliant bottom.”

He had snappy replies he could counter with but before he could even decide whether or not it would be a smart move Xander removed his fingers and impaled him with his cock. Despite the stretching it hurt and he cried out – his hands scrambling for something to hold on to, finally grasping on to Xander’s shoulder with his bound hands. As with the blowjob the first few thrusts lacked finesse, were mostly just brutal strokes but then he slowed down, taking a tighter hold on Spike’s hips. He could have asked him to shift his weight but instead he slid his hands down to just under his ass and forced it up.

Spike snorted, “You could just ask mate.”

“I get too much joy in not having to.” He reached up and grabbed Spike’s hands pushing them over his head. “Hold on to the bar, understand?” He nodded and Xander decided he liked the way it stretched his body taut. He continued to push in and out of Spike lazily as he took inventory or the smaller frame below him. He thrust into the hilt and stayed there staring Spike in the eyes. Spike had pink nipples, almost like a girl’s and Xander reached up to sharply pinch one – sending a jolt to Spike’s dick, making his hips jerk. It also managed to change Xander’s angle enough that his prostate was rubbed, pulling a moan from him. Xander still hadn’t moved and Spike tried not to squirm, he was over a 100 years old and had moved beyond fidgeting.

”I hear the chip wasn’t the only thing the commandos shoved into you.”

Spike couldn’t even be embarrassed or angry that the boy knew – his eyes grew large and he felt sick. He whispered and his voice shook, “We can’t talk about this.”

Xander noticed Spike’s arousal had abruptly fallen and he wrapped one hand around Spike’s cock using quick sure motions to bring him back around and little half thrusts into him to keep him aware of the situation. “I got Riley real drunk one night...”

“NO-no-no-no!” Spike closed his eyes as he tried to block the memories out of his mind. “Please no.”

“He said that they held you down and fucked you one by one. He told me how you screamed and how you begged for mercy.” Spike was shaking his head as Xander continued to talk. He caught his jaw holding his head still, “The force of the thrusts broke your jaw, and tore you all the fuck up down there.” The look in his eyes softened a little and his mouth tightened and when he spoke his voice was a little pained, “You must have been so scared.” He abruptly shook off the feeling, “Riley said-“

Spike broke in, his bottom lip trembling, “Please stop talking about it – please Xander.” He shifted his body suddenly, moving back and forth fucking himself on Xander’s dick – the look on his face desperate. “I can do any fucking thing you want, be your whore, just please, please don’t make me remember that.”

His eyes were closed and he seemed to be desperately trying to block out what Xander was saying. He wasn’t doing a good job on the fucking what with no leverage and it reeked of desperation.

“It was that bad Spike?”

He started to cry as his body stilled, his face twisted in fear, “Please...”

Xander didn’t like the way this had gone and started to fuck him again, firm but purposely. He slid his hands down Spike’s thighs and lifted his legs up and he obediently wrapped them around Xander’s waist, “Open your eyes.”

He did, hesitantly; pain and fear making them seem bigger than usual. When he spoke he kept his voice soft, “You’re here with  _me_  Spike. I’m fucking you, but I’m not hurting you. Understand?” He nodded a little, “Say that, say my name.”

His voice cracked a little when he spoke, “Xander.”

“Xander Harris.”

Spike looked him in the eyes, “Xander Harris.”

A shiver when along his spine and his voice was a little halted, “That I’m fucking you.”

Spike was confused for a second but had been around dominant males long enough that he could piece it together. “I’m getting fucked up the ass by Xander Harris.”

“Oh yea-” He was thrusting harder and Spike gasped as the blunt jabs sent jolts of arousal straight to his dick – it had been awhile since he had been fucked and enjoyed it. His cock bobbed between their bodies, occasionally rubbing between their stomachs and he ached to touch himself but Xander had been clear about keeping his hands up.

Suddenly a warm hand wrapped around him and he gasped arching his back. His hands were just so fucking big. Xander leaned down, “You sound like a girl when you’re getting fucked – all needy whimpers and breathy gasps.”

He thought about it for a second and gave a ghost of a smile, “I know.” There was a brief moment where he wondered if Xander would be angry that he wasn’t upset about the comment but there was an answering smile on his face.

He found himself getting close and whimpered to let Xander know. His grin widened and he added a twist to his hand movements. Spike was caught off guard and when he gasped Xander took advantage of his open mouth to press his mouth against his, shoving his tongue into the other’s mouth. He had meant it to be rough, but he found himself gently enticing the other’s tongue, inordinately pleased when Spike responded to the touch hesitantly.

Spike was moving with him now, the situation was familiar enough that if Xander wasn’t hurting him he couldn’t resist the pleasure he was receiving and kissing... he loved to kiss – Angelus had never kissed him – because the girls need that not boys. It was possibly the only time he treated Spike like a male. Hands fisted in his hair tilting his head up to give Xander better access.

He was so close – his dick rubbing between their stomachs – he just needed something to send him over. Xander moved from his mouth to Spike’s neck and bit down hard.Spike screamed out a string of words – mostly curses but Xander heard his name a few times in it; arguably he might have even heard Angelus. Cum coated their stomachs and the resulting clenching of Spike’s body had him cumming, thrusting deep into Spike, his seed filling up the smaller man. He gave a few final thrusts and pulled out, leaning against Spike’s body while he caught his breath. After a few minutes he sat up onto his knees and looked down at Spike. He looked good covered in cum, already bruising in all the right spots.

Spike moved suddenly and Xander almost flinched but Spike only rested his bound hands on Xander’s thigh and ducked his head – dragging his tongue along Xander’s stomach cleaning off the cum.

He watched as Spike cleaned him off – looking for all the world like a cat licking cream. When his stomach was cleaned he grabbed Spike by the hair and pulled his head up to briefly kiss him again. He finally pulled back and looked at him, “Let’s go get cleaned up, okay?”

Spike nodded as Xander got up – pulling him to his feet. He smirked and untied Spike’s hands; “We should do this again sometime.”

He wasn’t sure if it was a question or a command but either way he nodded. He waited for a moment, “You’re not gonna tell them, right mate?” He tried to make the question light but he knew there was a telltale edge to it. The last thing he needed was the scoobies talking about him getting fucked.

Xander smiled at him, “Hell no. They would probably make me stop,” The grin slipped to a leer as he traced one finger down Spike’s chest. “Your secret is safe with me.”


End file.
